


set to music

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi San, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Jeong Yunho (ATEEZ), Beta Kang Yeosang, Breastfeeding, Choi San is Whipped, Cravings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Omega Choi Jongho, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Omega Park Seonghwa, Pregnant Choi Jongho, Scent Marking, Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: "Friendship is a love set to music" - Joseph CampbellSan and Wooyoung are going to try and have a family and not everything is fine and dandy when it comes to planning a family, especially when Wooyoung's health comes into play.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung is very sick and his heat is soon, but San would love it if they could start a family together

“Alpha?” Wooyoung called out, smelling San before really seeing him. His patchouli and vanilla scent filling the large den with his strong pheromones. San had built this den himself, wanting only to pamper his omega. Back then, he hadn’t even met Wooyoung, but he had prepared for the next season of searching for potential mates. The two had met and immediately clicked, further bonding and then mating after spending six heats and ruts, twelve moons total together in this very den.

Here they were now.

“Omega,” San teased as he entered within Wooyoung’s sight. He held the leg of a deer over his shoulder, already cooked by the pack and served to the hybrids equally. He set their dinner on their dinner table before sauntering back to Wooyoung who was resting in their nest, “How are you feeling?” he asked after dropping to his knees, his deft fingers brushing through Wooyoung’s mess of silver hair. Wooyoung was laying on his side, wrapped up in the finest furs San and he had managed to catch and cure together.

Wooyoung hadn’t been feeling well recently. There was a bug sorting through their pack, having sifted among the pups first before branching out among older pack members. Wooyoung worked with the pups of the pack, teaching them what they needed and watching over them when their parents were off on hunts or doing their duties for the betterment of the pack. He had been very careful, taking protective measures to keep himself healthy but evidently it had not worked and he had now fallen ill. Wooyoung couldn’t breathe very well and he was often nauseous. Staying around the pups in his state was a bad idea. He had been home for a week and he was bored, Jongho having temporarily taken his position in the nursery.

“The same,” Wooyoung answered as he shifted so his head was resting on San’s thigh. His fingers played with the fur of his coat, a bear he had taken down with Wooyoung last winter. He had an identical coat, “I threw up twice and I haven’t been able to eat much. Maybe some more tea.”

San hummed, a frown on his face, “Can you eat now?” he asked, hoping the answer was yes. Wooyoung hadn’t eaten dinner yesterday and resorted to dandelion tea instead. That’s all he could have thrown up today, “Just a small bit will do.”

Wooyoung sighed and snuggled deeper into San, “I can try,” his stomach protested and he may have thrown up again if there was anything in his stomach.

San leaned down and pressed a kiss on Wooyoung’s cheek, noting how his cheeks were a bit warm. He also noted a tinge of something else that smelled sour to him, most likely a note of the sickness he was experiencing. Wooyoung’s earthy oakmoss, cypress, and nutmeg scent now polluted with sick. His mate’s smell made his own stomach churn with nausea, “Up,” he directed, holding his hands out for the younger to take. Wooyoung obeyed and let his alpha pull him up in one go, still gentle to take care of the omega and his ill health. San placed a chaste peck on his mate’s plump lips, smiling when Wooyoung first offered his own, weaker and smaller, but still a smile none the less, “Let’s eat.”

San led the slightly younger to the table and sat him down in front of their dinner, making sure he was still feeling well enough to eat still, “I really think I can this time,” he offered, reaching foreword to grab a chunk of meat off of the bone of the leg. He sniffed, testing the waters on his senses and soothed when his stomach did not lurch with proximity. It had been the first time in a long time.

San watched closely as he grabbed his own part of the leg, taking a bite immediately as opposed to Wooyoung who took his time. San sighed in relief when Wooyoung managed to actually put the food in his mouth and even look happy about it, mulling over the savory taste of cooked venison, “How is Jongho doing with the pups?” Wooyoung asked after swallowing his first mouthful, taking a break before trying to fit anymore in his ill-fated stomach. He was doing well so far.

San smiled thinking of the younger omega. The younger was taking Wooyoung’s position in the nursery as head nurse until he felt better, a step up from his position as nurse’s aid, “He’s doing very well. I think he’s a little overwhelmed with how many pups there are at once, but I know he loves it. He’s going to be a great mother,” Jongho was expecting a litter in the spring and due to how large he was already, their pack healer predicted at least two pups. More than one pup classified as a litter and Jongho seemed to be one of the lucky ones.

“He will be. He’s also very lucky he has such an attentive alpha as Mingi. They won’t have trouble keeping them in line,” Wooyoung commented, thinking about the pair with a large smile. When Jongho was showing the first signs of gestation, Mingi had ran around the entire pack camp and announced how he was going to be a father, Jongho on his trail in an attempt to keep his alpha at bay. He was father material, nothing less, and he definitely had the endless energy for it, “Seonghwa told me he and Hongjoong wanted to start trying for pups again,” Wooyoung revealed, tentatively reaching forward to grab another small portion of the deer. His stomach growled and that was a good sign.

San’s eyes widened. Seonghwa was their head omega and respectively, Hongjoong was their head alpha. The pair already had a litter of two born in the summer. It seemed far too soon to start having another litter, “Is that well advised?”

Wooyoung shrugged, clearing his throat, “Healer Yunho said it was okay. He said to wait until his next heat, of course. It hasn’t happened yet even though the pups are six moons old. He might have to wait a little longer, but I have no doubt that they’ll have another litter in no time.”

Speaking of heats, Wooyoung’s was due soon, about a week. With all of their friends having their own pups and litters, it was always on the back of their minds to try for their own. They hadn’t tried for pups yet due to their desire to spend a few years by themselves before thinking about adding another member to their family. Wooyoung’s tendency to flutter towards pups and his natural talent with children was endearing and through this image in his head, San was ready to have his own pups with no fear of rushing into it.

“Would you like to try for a litter this time around?” Wooyoung looked up from his second helping of dinner with wide eyes and San smiled, dimples peeking through, looking like his wolf even in human form, “During your next heat? We can diss the suppressants and really go for it. But only if you want to.”

Wooyoung still looked shell shocked but the expression soon turned to a smile, wide and toothy as the excitement grew in his lower belly. His smile was so expressive, had his eyes squinting cutely and teeth taking up most of his face. San adored that smile, he adored Wooyoung, “I would love that,” but almost as soon as his mood rose, smell intensifying with the added smell of rain, it dropped again when the nausea came back and a cough ripped through his throat, sour smell returning as his chest ached with each shake.

But that also reminded the both of them of something very crucial. If Wooyoung continued to be this sick within the next week, his heat would not come at all and they would have to wait another two moons for his next one. They weren’t as eager to get pregnant right away if Wooyoung was going to be so sick, but him being so sick then his heat wouldn’t come and it wouldn’t be an issue. His body was very vulnerable to illness right now and there had been cases of this bug lasting from a few days to three weeks. Wooyoung had already been sick for a week so they would have to wait it out and see how he heals.

“Want to see Healer Yunho tomorrow?” San asked, hand wrapping over Wooyoung’s, intertwining their fingers to provide him some comfort. Their hands were the same size, only in their wolf forms was the size difference. San’s were much bigger then, “He has been working wonders for those who are sick.”

“No,” Wooyoung shook his head, “The herbs that have been working are low in supply and there are still plenty of pups that are sick or who could still get sick. I want him to use his supplies on the pups rather than me. I’ll be okay, they may not be.”

San deeply admired Wooyoung’s dedication to these children who weren’t even his. The younger loved children and it wasn’t just a trait of his, being an omega, but it was a character trait that was stuck to his very soul. Wooyoung would do anything for a child if they were in need and he had done so much for the pups already. It was a wonder how they weren’t already pregnant or hadn’t had a litter or two yet.

“That being said, I should stop drinking that tea so I can actually get pregnant,” _that tea_ was a hormone suppressant that strictly blocked reproductive instincts and prevents pregnancy among the hybrids. It was bitter and was taken every day for a week before a heat and then every day during the heat in order to prep the body for possible fertilization, and only a few days after the heat. He would need to start drinking it tomorrow if he weren’t planning on getting pregnant, but now he didn’t have to.

San’s heart swelled and his dimples bore the brunt of his emotions, smiling with his lips, “Of course. I don’t even think you’ll be able to keep it down,” he noticed as Wooyoung started to turn a little green around the gills. He looked ready to vomit right then and there, something that had sadly become routine.

Wooyoung had only made it two bites into his share before he was rushing off to throw up outside their den with San on his tail, “Oh, Wooyoung,” San cooed in an attempt to calm the omega down, voice low and apologetic even though he had no part in this sickness.

San eased his mate through the nausea and Wooyoung whimpered as his barely fed stomach just expelled more of what it didn’t have, “Alpha,” Wooyoung whined, voice cracking and scent taking on a very sad tone. The sour smell still stayed and was stronger if anything. San felt sick himself from the smell but his omega was in need, “I’m tired.”

“I know, let’s take a bath and then you can go to sleep with me,” San bargained, lifting Wooyoung from the ground so he could lead him to their bathroom in the den. It was small, consisting of a tub and a toilet but it was still perfect. San was able to fit in a tub big enough to fit two people at a time. He kept his future mate in mind and to his luck, Wooyoung liked to bathe with San. San wasn’t much taller than Wooyoung, and the two fit perfectly in the tub San made.

“Okay,” Wooyoung nodded, barely walking towards the bathroom without being dragged. He was too tired and sick for this. He just wanted to sleep.

\--------

Even after visiting their Healer Yunho with remedies for the illness that was spreading like wildfire through the pack, Wooyoung was not completely healed. While everyone else had overcome the sickness and returned to their healthy and rosy cheeks not tinged with fever, Wooyoung stayed ill and lethargic. A nasty cough, a sneeze, and constant nausea, hand in hand as they left him nearly immobile.

And his heat had still not happened as his sickness prevailed, and the illness that was taking a while to heal was really was taking effect on Wooyoung, especially his scent. It was overcome by the sour overtone and San could barely smell his the wet earth Wooyoung usually smelled like, instead smelling sour leaves and soiled dirt. He didn’t smell like any Wooyoung San knew.

Today was one of the omega’s better days, though. Wooyoung was well enough to get out of the nest and eat and do so while sitting at the table. San was home and taking care of his mate, making sure he didn’t overwork himself and making sure he ate and drank. He wanted his omega to get better but he really wasn’t doing that well. San was excused from his pack duties with no resistance so he could stay in his den and protect his lifelong mate. 

Jongho was also with them, Mingi having taken over in the nursery to give his omega a break for the day. Jongho and Wooyoung were good friends, having been close since they were pups, they would even scent each other and sleep in the same nest when they were younger, hard to do currently when they had alphas. Jongho would only ever let Wooyoung show him affection like that, not too big a fan of public displays of affection. Everyone was sure they would end up together, but the idea was shot down when they both presented as omegas in the same year. Their biology called for a different status in order to mate but had that not been the case, both Jongho and Wooyoung were sure they would be mates at this point. They were perfectly okay with staying best friends, it was fun that way. And as adults, they were very different from how they were as pups.

Jongho was sitting on the couch with Wooyoung by his side, the older’s head propped on Jongho’s shoulder. The younger omega was wearing a mask to keep himself safe from the illness that was clinging to the elder omega. Mingi, San, and even Wooyoung had advised him not to visit, but Jongho was very stubborn. No one told him what to and what not to do, especially when he could physically rough them up if they dared protest.

Wooyoung’s hand was feeling along his best friend’s round belly, picking up on the light movements of the pups inside. The younger was almost full term and his pups would be here soon within the next moon or so. He was going to be a mother and Mingi would need to expand their den a little more. If their pups were anything like their father, they were going to need a lot more room than their den provided. They were going to chew apart all of their furniture and dig holes in all their floors and run up the walls and along the ceiling. These pups were going to need all the space they could get if they didn’t chew each other up first.

And if they got anything from Jongho already, it was his strength. The omega could break apart fruit with his hands and often did so for the pups in the nursery old enough to have teeth and eat solid foods. They always needed something to chew on and fruit was always the best option instead of the furniture in the nursery. Jongho was very strong for an omega and it showed through his unborn pups. They were vicious, kicking with all their strength and as if they were trying to claw their way out. Jongho often voiced his distaste for their ruthlessness but he was also immensely proud of them. He didn’t care for their status, he just hoped they were born healthy, as did Mingi. In fact, Mingi hoped they had omegas so they can take after Jongho and show others how status did not matter among a pack. They were all the same in the end, no title detailing their self worth.

Wooyoung was feeling their kicks now and they were strong! The earlier movements he was feeling were from them waking up but now, they were fully awake and aware with an energy so massive it scared Wooyoung at first. The power he could feel from their kicks had scared him at first and he could only imagine the discomfort it must have brought for the younger. He could even see the movements happening underneath the thin material of Jongho’s shirt and that was a sight to behold, a scary one and one Wooyoung was fascinated with at the same time. Pups were strange creatures, but he loved them dearly.

“These little brats are monsters already. They leave me hungry all the time and yet they can’t let me keep it all down before I’m throwing it up,” Jongho complained, leaning his head on top of Wooyoung’s. The softness of his silver hair against his cheek was mesmerizing and comforting, having felt that hair his entire life. Wooyoung felt like a second home, home away from his and Mingi’s den.

“Pregnancy sounds rough,” Wooyoung observed, still looking forward to it for himself. He was excited to have his own pups, even when he had to wait until his next heat to fulfill that dream. Another two months and he would be pregnant, no doubt. The first heats after ceasing suppressants and birth control were intense, leaving the omega more out of control than their usual cycles. Fertility was at an all time high and pups were an almost immediate reward.

“At times, but it’s all worth it because, in the end, I’ll have my own little pups to love and dote on,” Jongho hummed with the largest smile on his lips, upper gums peaking past his red lips, a hand smoothing over the shirt he was wearing. His pups gave another kick that had him wincing but looking forward to their little feet when they were born. He would kiss and love on those little toes and make sure they grew to be strong and carry them for miles on end without tiring.

Another hum from Wooyoung and he decided he would tell his best friend the news. There was no harm and if he asked to keep it secret, the younger omega would do so. He wasn’t too talkative anyway, that was Wooyoung who had the loud mouth, “San and I are trying for a pup, starting my next heat.”

The smile that crossed Jongho’s lips was priceless, but Wooyoung couldn’t see it past the mask he was wearing. He could detect it in the younger’s scent though, that gardenia scent growing sweeter and stronger and the milky scent of pregnancy clinging to the edges with all its sweetness, “That’s amazing!” he exclaimed as he hugged his friend, a bit awkward due to the angle and the size of his large belly, but still so warm and caring, “I’m so happy for you!” Jongho was truly excited. The two of them had talked about having pups together since they were pups themselves, “You and San hyung are going to have the cutest pups ever!”

“I’m pretty excited too,” Wooyoung confirmed, feeling even more elated about having pups upon his next heat, “My heat was due this week but based off of how sick I am, I think this heat cycle will skip over completely,” Wooyoung typically became more tactile before his next heat and even now he didn’t feel anymore clingy than he usually was. His heat was not coming, that was for sure, “I feel so ill and weak.”

Jongho cooed and rubbed along his friend’s back, fingertips brushing over the indentations and protrusions that made up a typical back from someone as thin as Wooyoung, “There’s always next time. I was surprised at how fast I got pregnant. You’ll probably get pregnant on your first unprotected heat. I have no doubt,” Jongho smiled, cheeks puffing up, evident from the softness this pregnancy provided him. He looked so beautiful pregnant, it was almost painful. So different from the strong and fit omega he used to be, spending all his free time running and lifting logs to build dens and huts. These kinds of actions would scare away a typical alpha, but it had caught Mingi’s attention. Jongho was so different from the others and how could Mingi not court him? Jongho had nearly bit his head off, but with some odd charm that Mingi had, Jongho decided he wasn’t as bad as he first perceived him to be.

“I really hope so, I want pups so bad. Working in the nursery really helps that desire by fulfilling my need to be around children, but I really want my own. My own pup that I can be with all the time. He or she will really be mine and will call me mommy and San daddy. It’s my dream to have that.”

“I know, it’s all you’ve been able to talk about since we were still pups. Even when we didn’t know what our status was, you were always talking about carrying them. It’s like you knew,” Jongho recalled, nostalgic memories of his best friend and him talking about what they wanted in life. Now they were living that all for themselves.

“Will you let me practice on your pups when they get here? I think I have pup fever,” he’d always had pup fever, but it was even worse when his best friend was pregnant and he was planning on having his own pups starting his next heat.

“Of course,” Jongho smiled, moving Wooyoung’s hand to where he was feeling the most movement. Spurts of energy were typical in their movements, something Healer Yunho had advised him to record and keep track of.

“Is there anything they don’t tell you about being pregnant? Expectant mothers always talk about kicking and morning sickness and all the discomfort, but what do they not mention?” he wanted to be ready for when it actually happens for him, and who better to ask than his best friend who would be beyond honest with him?

Jongho thought for a while before settling on something that he was sure was unknown information, “I guess there is one thing. It’s with your scent and your ability to smell other’s scents.”

“Do tell,” Wooyoung was intrigued, but was starting to feel a coughing fit creep up in his lungs. In fact, he was starting to feel very sick, worse than what he felt before.

“Well, I can’t smell much except myself and the scent of my pup,” Wooyoung was surprised, “It’s also really hard to smell Mingi sometimes. I can smell him if he’s scenting me but otherwise, I can’t smell him. It’s frustrating but he makes sure to scent me a lot so I can actually keep his scent in mind. He’s constantly on me when we’re home. If I had known getting pregnant would give me this much attention I would have gotten pregnant many heats ago,” he chuckled. Mingi was extremely tactile, Jongho not so much, but there were few choice people he would be that touchy with. They were perfect for each other because opposites attract.

“Can you smell your food?” Wooyoung asked, the idea so odd to him. That was a real downside of pregnancy. Just as well, the mention of food had Wooyoung feeling further sick. He shifted some more so try and ease his aching stomach. It helped a bit but the nausea still lingered.

“No, everything I eat tastes like chocolate and honey. That’s what my pups smell like,” Jongho informed, “I’m the only one who can smell them though, otherwise I would let you scent me and smell them through our bond,” they had an unmated bond, common among lifelong friends. They could sense each other’s emotions and they get a feeling when something happens to the other. The day Jongho had fallen pregnant, Wooyoung had felt overjoyed for what he perceived as no reason. It was only later when he’d been told that what he’d felt was the new bond of mother and pup.

“I can’t smell much anyway, my nose is all stuffed up,” Wooyoung reminded, a cough following to clear his congested throat. He was done with being sick and wanted to feel like a hybrid again, “I can always wait until they’re born. Then I can hold them and scent them as much as I want.”

“Only if Mingi lets you. He’s out-alphaing every other alpha there is in the pack and he’s incredibly protective. I’ll be surprised if he lets you in the den a week after I give birth,” Mingi was in his own nesting phase, making sure to have everything in order in the den and the only part of the nesting phase he left out was the actual nesting. He had crafted the finest furs and pelts he could get for Jongho to use for the nest he was still perfecting. Jongho was picky when it came to his nest, as any other omega was, “He almost bit Healer Yunho’s head off the other day when he was examining me.”

Wooyoung was starting to see green as well as feel it. That lingering nausea was starting to creep up his throat and he felt the threat of vomiting upon him. He acted fast though and bolted from the couch he was sitting on with Jongho to run to the small bathroom and throw up into the toilet. His insides burned and his nose and throat hurt, this ill feeling taking him over completely.

He felt Jongho’s hand rest on his back and rub, easing the pain of throwing up out of his body, “I’m sorry, Wooyoung,” Jongho apologized uselessly. None of this was his fault at all, but the sympathy was nice to receive.

“It’s okay,” Wooyoung croaked, spitting more stomach acid into the toilet. He hadn’t eaten much today and he was sure everything he had managed to eat was all in the toilet now, “I’m feeling better now.”

“You feel better because it’s out of your system. But you’re still sick and you’ve been sick for a while now. It looks like it’s not letting up. It’s kind of like with your mother…” he trailed off, too scared to continue for fear that he would upset his older friend.

Wooyoung stiffened. His mother had died of lung cancer, an effect of working around non-hybrid humans. Her lungs were not as adapted to a human’s environment and she had been born with weaker than usual organs, something she had passed onto Wooyoung unfortunately. And as a result of her field of work, her lungs grew cancerous with no chance of survival. She had died five years ago but Wooyoung could still remember, clear as day, her symptoms and how sick she was when she was succumbing to her own illness.

“You think it could be…” Wooyoung was terrified now that the seedling of fear was planted in his brain and was going to stay until proven wrong. It took him a while of thinking and scanning over the last few weeks to try and pick up on any symptoms he could have missed. Cancer starts somewhere and sometimes it comes out of nowhere, even in a healthy body, “My symptoms were more sudden I think. They usually adjust over time when my current symptoms were more in the past two weeks. Mom was showing symptoms for months before we realized what was really going on,” Wooyoung lifted himself from the floor and flushed the toilet, banishing his vomit to the outside, “I suppose I could make a visit to Healer Yunho tomorrow, tell him what I’ve been feeling. I should have gone as soon as I started getting sick,” Wooyoung sheepishly admitted after washing his mouth out. His food did not taste good the second time.

“You haven’t seen Healer Yunho at all?!” Jongho shouted in shock, “You should have seen him as soon as you got your first sniffle! How can you be this stupid, Wooyoung?!” Jongho was nearly livid, upsetting his smell and the pups in his belly, “Why didn’t you go?! Why didn’t San push you to go?!”

“I’m not that important to use up medicine and supplies. Use it on others before me.”

“I’m so disappointed in you, even after what happened with your mother you’d think you’d learn. You are going first thing in the morning. He’s dealing with some of the pups tonight, they’ve picked up fevers and coughs. As soon as you wake up, I will personally drag your ass to the Healing den and make Yunho check on you, stupid,” he lost that threatening look he used to hold so dear due to pregnancy. It was a cute contrast now and he looked more like a frustrated toddler. Jongho was almost a whole new person physically, but his scent delivered another story. He was still that able bodied and tough omega everyone used to avoid, he was just a bit hidden for now. 

“No need, I’ll tell San, he’ll go with me. I promise I’ll get checked out,” Wooyoung was scared now, he really was. His mother’s sickness had sunk his world, some for better and some for worse. His fear of seeing healers was also a change he picked up after his mother’s death. The dread of being told of the news that your mother had died or your mother has advanced lung cancer stuck to someone. That lingering fear of bad news was always associated with visits like this. Seeing someone comfortably after something like that was no easy feat. There was a forever change.

“You better,” Jongho huffed, taking a second before taking a few steps forward to hug his best friend. Wooyoung melted into the hug, reveling in the comfort the younger omega provided. He also smiled at the way his round belly pressed into his flat one that had gotten flatter with the weight he had lost in this sickness. He knew he was heavily in the wrong, but he was going to stop being stupid and fix that. Get the treatment he needs in order to feel better, “It’s going to be okay, everything will be okay. It’s more likely not even related to your mother. You’re susceptible to cancer but there’s nothing the cancer could even sprout from.”

“I hope not,” Wooyoung whimpered before breaking down in tears, shoving his face into the taller yet younger omega’s shoulder. The whole event of his mother’s death left him very damaged and it was harder some times more than others, “I’m just really nervous. I don’t want anything to be wrong. It’s better not to know rather than knowing there’s something wrong with you. Ignorance is honestly and entirely bliss.”

“More will go wrong if you don’t check up on it. If you are sick, you’ll need to start treatment. It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

The two held each other until San came home followed by Mingi. San had nearly panicked having smelled the saltiness of his mate’s tears, but was put at ease when he witnessed Jongho handling the situation like a champ. He knew Wooyoung like the alpha did and knew exactly how to calm him down.

San was eager to comfort his omega and so he sent Jongho and Mingi on their way with comforting goodbyes from both hybrids. Once gone and the wooden door closed at the entrance, the alpha brought the omega to lay in their nest and had him explain what was going on. After Wooyoung said he was going to visit the healing den, San agreed that he should take a visit to make sure. His omega was so important to him and coming home to him so distressed had his inner wolf almost ripping out of his chest to get to the younger. All he was focused on was Wooyoung and his earthy scent that was comforting his panicked senses. He was still on edge as of late, worried for his omega’s well being and happiness. The disappointment of not getting to try immediately for pups was there but they always had time to try again. They had the rest of their lives.

The smell of earth and nutmeg was so loud and that note of sour sickness was soft, leaving San very happy. He hated to say that his mate’s smell was making him ill, but it was. Sour was an awful tone and San was sensitive when it came to that smell. So finally not being able to sense it had San more overjoyed than anything. So he could scent the slight younger without feeling nauseous himself.

San ducked his head to position his lips above the mark he had left on Wooyoung’s neck all those heats ago, where he had claimed him as his own. Almost instinctively, Wooyoung did the same over the mark he left on San’s neck and breathed in a lungful of vanilla, calming the nausea in his stomach immensely. The alpha projected his scent, making it so all Wooyoung could smell was him. Patchouli and vanilla flooding his senses and leaving Wooyoung in a trance.

Everything was going very well until Wooyoung intensified his own scent so he could envelop San in his presence. His oakmoss, nutmeg, and cypress scent clung onto San with an intense strength but the smell that San was so fond of was making him feel sick.

All he could smell now was sour. Nothing was left of the earth tones his mate used to smell so much like. The sick smell curled into San’s nostrils and as a protective measure, he tore his head away and coughed as a way to clear away the nausea he so strongly felt. It was a relief, but the shock in the bond was enough to have him looking again.

“Alpha?” Wooyoung whimpered as he watched on. His alpha smelled so repulsed and as a vulnerable omega who needed basic comfort, that was distressing in itself. He looked on with worried eyes and his scent only grew worse.

San was losing control, preferring that his mate’s scent wasn’t so close with how sour it smelled, but there was a way he could have dealt with it more maturely, “You stink!” he exclaimed, a hand going up to plug his nose with his fingers, blocking out the smell and the way it hurt his insides. He felt like he himself was going to throw up. He sat up and left Wooyoung’s side in favor of standing away at the side of their nest, “I’m sorry, babe, but you smell so bad and it’s making me so sick.”

Wooyoung frowned and could detect the sadness in his mate’s mood through the bond, “My sick smell has never bothered you this much before,” Wooyoung said under his breath, feeling so insecure and so incredibly frustrated, “What’s so different this time around?”

“It’s so strong, it hurts my nose and my stomach. I feel like I’m getting sick,” San explained, testing the distance by stepping closer, nearly gagging on his mate’s scent. He could sense the anger spiking up in Wooyoung’s scent and he himself was feeling guilty for his actions and behavior. If he was a little more tolerant, he wouldn’t have upset his mate so much.

“You could suck it up and spare me the hurt feelings,” Wooyoung suggested, turning onto his side so his back was facing San, “You can sleep on the couch tonight. You’re not setting foot or paw in my nest.”

‘Damn’, San though to himself, but he deserved it. He wasn’t very patient and this wasn’t Wooyoung’s fault. He was the ass in all of this and he deserved this, “I’m really sorry, Wooyoung. I’ll wake you up tomorrow so we can go to see Healer Yunho, okay?” he received no answer and so he took that as his cue to leave to sleep in the front room. Wooyoung was good at hiding his emotions when needed and at the moment, the bond between the two of them was silent and stale. Wooyoung was truly upset and San knew it. Scenting was important to a mated and bonded pair. Retreating in disgust is a good way to ruin that for the time being. Wooyoung was going to isolate his emotions until tomorrow morning and San wasn’t so sure if he was going to be the same or forgiving in the morning. He just had to wait and see and repent for what he’d done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the first chapter!! I hope ATEEZ gets a bigger fanbase soon because they are pure angels and so GOOD!! Love and support them pleaeaseeee
> 
> Also, in this fic, everyone in the pack has a large fur coat that matches their mate's. They look like the full-length coats that Hongjoong wore in 'Say My Name' with varying colors, such as San's and Wooyoung's coats are dark while Mingi's and Jongho's is a lighter brown. It pairs the mated pairs together for the pack to see. I'll go more into detail later but here you go for now.
> 
> I'll be putting a lot of detail into this, more about the pack dynamics and how everything runs with a less evolved community. I'm trying it out and hopefully, everyone who reads this enjoys what I have to say. 
> 
> Leave nice comments, or even constructive criticism, I love reading comments :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to go see Yunho, but he's needed more than they initially believed as they rush to the Healing Lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed the lactose intolerant portion because that's just stupid and I hated it. I have a better direction for this story :,)

When San first woke up, he was perplexed as to why he had stirred so early when it was customary that he wake up late. He could sleep all day if Wooyoung let him. There was no light streaming in through the window of the den in the front room, still dark and in the early hours of the day. The alpha was a heavy sleeper, waking up around noon before going off to accomplish his pack duties, but rising before then was a true rarity. But it soon made sense why he was now awake. The pained cries of his mate filling the den and the strain in the bond between them had woken him up. In reactive instinct, San scrambled off the couch. He stumbled a bit, his feet still caught in the furs he had wrapped himself in last night, but he soon righted himself. Once settled, he bolted towards their shared bedroom with all intent to save his omega from the pain he was experiencing. 

The spectacle he was met with was familiar, something he had witnessed numerous times the past fortnight. Wooyoung hunched over a wooden bowl that was typically used for hauling water in and out of the den, expelling his stomach's contents into it. Not only that, but San could detect pain from somewhere other than in his omega's stomach. Through their bond, San could sense the growing headache his mate was starting to experience. Headaches tasted like chalk in their mouths and San himself grew parched, his throat dry and chest aching along with his mate's. 

San dove forward and his hand found its way to Wooyoung's lower back, kneading and easing any ache that Wooyoung was enduring. He cooed as an attempt of sympathy rather than words, assuming Wooyoung still didn't want to hear anything he had to say. Not subsequent to his foolish acts from last night. San was still disappointed in himself, there was no way Wooyoung wasn't as well. 

Wooyoung started to slow down, gags slowing and body starting to slacken. San stretched up and carded his fingers through the slightly younger's hair, scratching his scalp as an affectionate gesture. Wooyoung adored physical contact, even when he was having a less than fortunate day, "Are you feeling better?" he was circumspect in his inquiry, avoiding possible out lash from his mate. Against his palm, the alpha could detect how warm his mate was, a fever encompassing its course through his body.

Wooyoung groaned and gagged once more, spitting into the carved bowl. His back straightened out, sitting back on his haunches as he tried to reclaim equilibrium. San was ready to assist Wooyoung in cleaning up, but there was the sudden spike of panic within their bond. 

It was overwhelming and San would have asked Wooyoung what the issue was but actions speak louder than words as Wooyoung did just that. The omega turned to clutch at San's sleep shirt. His nails digging into the material in desperation, accidentally catching the alpha's skin underneath. The new wound would have affected San had he not been so concerned about Wooyoung. The younger was in a crisis. His omega was in distress and it was heavy in his scent. 

Wooyoung was gasping for air, hunched over with his forehead pressed to San's chest, choking on nothing as he tried to inhale and exhale. He was grappling to do so and as a basic human function that was involuntary of all things, he couldn't even perform it voluntarily. He could take in a small amount of air, but beyond that, there wasn't much entering as much as there was exiting. The lack of oxygen was starting to hurt his head, pressure building behind his eyes in addition to the earlier pain he felt. His gray eyes were wide in panic, silver fringe unable to cover the frantic emotion in the way his eyes gave away his worst fears. 

San was unaware of what to do, how to fix the problem, especially since the issue was beyond his skill set. His best course of action was to take Wooyoung to Healer Yunho. If this was anything medical that he could fix and pertain to, their pack healer would know what to do, "Can you walk to Healer Yunho's lodge? Do I have to carry you?" San didn't want to panic if this wasn't something too drastic. He still wanted to keep a level head and stay calm for his mate. Wooyoung was obviously panicking and in order to prevent more anxiety, 

Wooyoung inhaled in an attempt to regain some breath but the look of it appeared to hurt him, pained expression returning in full. He gasped with heaving breaths, "T-take... me... to his lodge," each word echoed like a struggle, "Hurts... can't... breathe."

Once granted the go-ahead, San leaped into action and clutched Wooyoung's dark coat, wrapping it around his petite body for warmth before lifting him entirely. He made sure not to crush his lungs or midsection as a way to give him a better chance at breathing, "I'm taking you to Healer Yunho," San informed before heading out of the den, no shoes on his feet or a coat on his back. The snow that clung to the ground was freezing and was shin deep. The first step sent pins and needles through the pads of his feet and this wouldn't affect him as much if he were in wolf form, but that's not an option right now. He had to carry Wooyoung and get him to the healer. He was going to run and hurry along the process so he could get out of the frigid temperature and find faster aid. 

San ran through the snow, ignoring the bitter chill and instead focusing on getting his mate to the healing lodge as swiftly as possible. There were calls from other hybrids he had passed, asking what was going on and why he was in such a rush, but answers didn't even register. San's only concern was of his mate's well being. What really scared him was that he had seen this kind of reaction before from Wooyoung's mother a few days before she had succumbed to her diagnosis. The fear of Wooyoung passing was too horrible to even fathom so San was hurrying, his feet barely registering that he was even touching the ground. There was no physical feeling there when the rest of his feelings were in his throat, terrified for his mate. But he couldn't communicate that. He had to hold an air of calm and was trying to keep neutral through the bond. He projected his scent as well in hopes that it calmed Wooyoung, but he may have done more harm than good because Wooyoung's breathing grew heavier, more strained. 

"Healer Yunho!" San yelled once he was a few yards outside the heavy door of the lodge. He was praying that the healer would hear him and open the door in time for San to slink past with Wooyoung in his arms, "Healer!" his scent was distressed, finally letting that emotion communicate to the best of his ability without worrying Wooyoung further. 

Luckily, that was the call that caught the healer's attention as he wrenched the door open, incredulous and wide eyes even wider as took in the sight of San carrying Wooyoung towards his lodge. San barreled in, no more perception in his feet. He quickly, yet gently set Wooyoung on one of the numerous beds the lodge had, turning to Yunho to explain the situation, "We were going to come in originally because he's been sick the past two weeks," San started, watching as Yunho sped to Wooyoung's side, resisting using his hands to examine Wooyoung's chest, "He threw up this morning but then he couldn't breathe and I brought him here as soon as I could," San's anxiety was nearly palpable, nearly tangible. 

Yunho stuck his ear to Wooyoung's chest and waited a few seconds past Wooyoung's strained attempts at breathing before he turned to a shelf positioned close by. He grabbed a clay pot, removing the top before pouring its contents into a small pot of water that had been boiling on the nearby fire. The sickness that was spreading throughout the camp required a steeped tea, brewed with boiled water. The beta had, luckily, started boiling water early that day in preparation for more teas that would be needed throughout the day. He brought the tea over once served into a clay cup and lifted Wooyoung's head, placing the cup at the omega's plump lips. Wooyoung fought it, still unable to breathe normally and do anything. He felt like he was dying. 

"Calm your omega, San," Yunho spoke in a calm tone. Wooyoung needed the tea if he was going to receive aid and he needed it fast. His breathing seemed to digress as more panic settled into his body, scent changing drier and less sweet. Yunho could smell the sour in his scent as well, indicating that he was ill. Wooyoung needed this or his condition would devolve into critical. 

San nodded and leaned down, rubbing his nose along Wooyoung's scent gland. His own scent covered the distress of his mate's still sour smell and he felt the instant relief replace the horror that was controlling Wooyoung. The omega calmed enough for Yunho to slip the tea past his lips while he swallowed. It took a few seconds before any changes were detected and once the tea was actively in his system, Wooyoung visibly calmed down, body going slack against the bed. His breathing was still ragged, chest heaving, but it still sounded so much better. 

Yunho eyed San once Wooyoung's fit was rolled over. His dark orbs flitted to San's bare feet, surrounded by a puddle of melted snow, "Sit and stick your feet by the fire. We don't need you contracting frostbite or hypothermia."

San obeyed and sat in the chair closest to the fire but shifted it closer only slightly, still keeping a close proximity to his mate. He couldn't feel his feet, not a good sign, but he was more worried about Wooyoung rather than himself. 

Yunho rolled his eyes at how little San had moved and grabbed a nearby deer pelt, wrapping it around his feet to provide another sense of warmth. 'Stupid Alpha', he thought to himself, not daring to say it out loud in such a time of distress. San didn't need the scolding. 

"What did you give him?" San asked, running his hand through Wooyoung's silver hair, fingernails scratching his scalp as an act of comfort. San's own hair was hanging in his eyes, strands of black and red blurring his vision. 

"I gave him a valerian root tea. It's a natural sedative and it's completely safe. He's been panicking, it will aid the anxiety," Yunho informed as he settled on a stool placed next to Wooyoung, "I need your permission to touch Wooyoung so I can figure out what is going on with his chest. There's something wrong with his lungs, I need to listen and examine."

The thought didn't sit well with San, his instincts not wanting anyone besides him touching his mate in such a state of alarm, but this was necessary. Besides, Yunho was their friend. They had grown up together, friends since they were pups, "Of course. Do what you need to," he acquiesced, relinquishing his alpha status within the confines of the Healing Lodge. This was Yunho's territory, he had no right to object. 

"I'll be careful," Yunho assured with a curt nod of his head before turning to Wooyoung, lifting his shirt up to reveal the pale skin of his torso. San noted how much thinner he was than the last time he had really paid attention to his body. Lack of proper nutrition and replenishing his body could do that to someone. 

The beta healer lowered his hands as they slid across Wooyoung's ribs, gliding along the expanse expertly. Wooyoung was ticklish there and while he was still groggy from the valerian root, he let out a very loud cough that wracked his entire being. What followed was a very powerful and sour overtone that reached San through the bond. Wooyoung grimaced, breathing still erratic but at a much calmer pace. 

Yunho hummed at Wooyoung's reaction to his own body's protests and pressed his ear to Wooyoung's rib cage, using his index finger to firmly tap against his ribs, moving along the intercostal space between each bone. The action didn't affect Wooyoung's status and San was grateful for that, hoping that the beta was discovering facts about his ill mate. 

Instead of focusing on his distressed mate, heart in pain seeing him such a state, he instead focused on the pack healer. Yunho was a few months older than him and he recalled memories of him playing with the beta in nursery along with Wooyoung, Mingi, Yeosang, Seonhwa, Hongjoong, and Jongho (even two years younger). Memories of fighting over toys that San wanted, early signs of his alpha status peeking through. He also remembered playing nice, sharing portions of his meals and making sure to include him when they played with others pups. San was almost proud of who Yunho had grown to be. 

He was the perfect healer. His beta status puts everyone who comes to see him at ease and the lack of scent that usually accompanies both alphas and omegas leaves no room for any feelings of unease. San remembered how he had smelled like cherry while a pup, but it had muted and dulled once he presented at the age of sixteen. There was barely anything but San was accustomed to it, knowing how to pick it up and how to identify the slightly older hybrid. 

San then studied the detail of the healer's coat. His and Wooyoung's own was made of a single, collective fur, a very dark brown that was nearly black. Mated pairs shared the same color coat, Jongho and Mingi's coats both a light brown. The Head Alpha and Omega wore a pure white coat, symbolizing their status among the pack. Yunho's though, his coat was made of several squirrel and rabbit furs, stitched together sloppily. However, the furs were mostly hidden by a thick layer of feathers. The mixtures were made of a mixture of different types. The underlying layer was meticulously arranged of owl feathers, white with dyed tips, indigo and turquoise. The top layer was neatly arranged on top, dotted with white, looking as though he had wings himself. The feathers were layered in motifs to tell of his role of the pack. The owl feathers symbolize the mystery and ancient knowledge that healers are taught and encouraged to apply to their everyday lives. The quail feathers represent the nourishment, community, and support they provide for those around them. All details he represents as a pack healer, a savior for many. Yunho was a colorful character and San appreciated him greatly. 

"San," Yunho spoke, catching the alpha's attention. San straightened up, hoping for answers to his mate's illness, attention back on the omega still groggy on the bed. Miraculously, Wooyoung's breathing was regular, no longer shallow and fast-paced. 

"Yes?" 

Yunho turned back to Wooyoung and lowered his shirt to cover his torso once again, patting his arm to gain the omega's attention. Wooyoung turned his head slowly, eying the healer with half-lidded eyes. Yunho chuckled and stood up, turning back to the shelf close by, rummaging through pots. He was looking for something, "What Wooyoung has, it is not life-threatening, but he does have the sickness everyone else is getting," he muttered a small 'A-ha!' as he pulled two smaller jars out and walked over to a table where a mortar and pestle sat, "You said he's been sick for the past two weeks?" he asked, removing the lid from one pot and reaching inside to pull out cloves. 

"Yes?" San answered, still a bit confused. Now taking the spot Yunho had been sitting at. He threaded his fingers through Wooyoung's and ran a comforting hand along the pale skin, feeling Wooyoung's pulse against his fingertips. 

Yunho brought the crushed cloves and what San could identify as ginger to the pot of boiling water and ladling water into a cup before dumping the concoction into it, mixing it with a small, wooden spoon, "The symptoms are fevers, coughs and congestion and from what I can tell, Wooyoung is presenting all of those symptoms. Here," the healer offered, Wooyoung taking the cup and slowing sipping on the contents, silently humming at the taste. It was dull but still very enjoyable. 

"Why couldn't he breathe this morning then?" San asked, still not relieved at what he was told. He wanted an answer for everything that had happened. 

"The amount of coughing he's been doing hasn't been the best for his body. It's the inflammation of the tissues that line the lungs and chest cavity. It commonly happens after constant and violent coughs and it occurs in the chest while breathing. Fast breathing, shallow breathing, or shortness of breath are all symptoms and through my examination earlier, the infection is pretty set in," Healer Yunho turned to Wooyoung who had finished the tea without having been told to, "The tea I gave you was a mix of echinacea and ginger. It should help the inflammation, it relieves pain, and it will help with the infection that's spreading. You'll need to drink it until you can breathe normally again," he returned to his table and started to crush and grind more cloves and ginger for San and Wooyoung to take home, "I'll give you a two day supply and after that, you'll need to come back and get more once you're out," he finished grinding the cloves and dried ginger, "Also, how long have you known?" he asked with no context. 

It was Wooyoung who spoke up next, starting to clear up and participate in what was going on, "Known what?" he asked, turning towards San and hinting at a light scenting. He needed the comfort at such a time, growing anxious again. San obliged, wanting his mate to improve and know he was there for him. The sour smell was still present but San ignored it, not wanting to upset his omega. He knew it was because he was sick anyway and he could deal with it for two more weeks or so. 

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't know," Yunho joked wryly, finishing up the powder before starting to dump it into a clay pot that San and Wooyoung could take home and return later. He placed the lid on the pot before he turned and faced his two friends with a smirk on his face, but noticing the frown and furrowed brows of his friend, he received a nonverbal answer. He frowned, "You two don't really don't know."

"Know what?" Wooyoung asked, sniffling before turning over his shoulder to face the pack healer, "Just say it, Yunho."

Yunho's title was Healer Yunho and had been ever since he started his apprenticeship at sixteen with the past pack healer that had long since passed. He was rarely ever addressed as just Yunho anymore, but Wooyoung would call his informal name every now and then if he was annoyed with him, which was more often than not. He addressed him by his name more often than his title, even when adding a title to his name was required. 

Yunho placed the clay cup on the space of the bed not occupied by Wooyoung's body, "Wooyoung, you're in the early stages of gestation, and you're nauseous because you're experiencing morning sickness," he stated, "I would say since your last heat. You're pregnant." 

It was like San's and Wooyoung's worlds stopped. In a good way still. There were so many questions hanging on their lips because this shouldn't have happened already. They had just decided on having a pup and here they were, already pregnant and already going to have a pup. Soon, "What?" San had settled on, as eloquent of an inquiry as it was. His brain was short circuiting, diagnosis so sudden and so very exciting. Something he hadn't been expecting at all. 

Yunho rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed adjacent to Wooyoung's, placing a hand on his knee in a cordial way, "Did you take your tea throughout your last heat? Did you miss a day at all when taking your dose?" he asked, common questions he asked when couples didn't know they were pregnant, too early to really detect anything by scent or physical changes.

Wooyoung was usually out of it when he was going through his heats, no real memory as his alpha took care of him throughout the entire week. It was usually up to San to make sure Wooyoung received his doses and contraception to prevent unplanned pregnancies. Wooyoung looked to San to wait for his answer, eyes wide and curious. 

San furrowed his brows and thought of his mate's last heat over two months ago. He was sure he had fulfilled every dose and had made sure Wooyoung drank all his tea, but then again, there was one detail he was picking up on; a faint memory. It all made sense now, "His heat came a day early. When his preheat symptoms hit, I left as soon as I could to grab the tea from you, Healer Yunho," Yunho nodded as he recalled that information, having wished his friend luck on everything and to make sure Wooyoung took his doses, "When I came back, he was begging for my knot, and I couldn't resist him. He smelled so good. He didn't have his tea until the next morning when he usually drinks his first tea." 

Yunho nodded and pursed his lips, "That'll do it. The first and second day of an omega's heat is when they are the most fertile. Unprotected intercourse will lead to a sure pregnancy on the first day. The dosages he had afterward were useless because shortly after, he fell pregnant," he turned to Wooyoung and smiled wide, "Congratulations, Youngie. You're going to be a Mum." 

Wooyoung himself, even still in a state of confusion, was ecstatic. He was going to have his own pups with San, the love of his life. Wooyoung could sense the happiness that was filtering all through San's body, elation so intense that Wooyoung didn't even need to smell it, not that he could anyway. He was so congested and his nose was so stuffed that he couldn't even taste his own food when he did eat. 

"But wait, how come I'm not able to smell the pregnancy on him? How come I didn't pick up on it sooner?" San asked, confusion still muddling his brain up, "How come he didn't know either?"

"Well, I can smell him first of all," Yunho pointed out, touching his nose with his finger. It was painfully obvious to him, scent apparent after one moon, "He smells milky. How come you haven't smelled it? That's a sure tell sign of gestation," it was his turn to become confused. Wooyoung had an excuse not being able to smell his own pregnancy, congestion and fever clogging up his senses, but San should have been able to tell long ago. 

San was dumbfounded because if it was that obvious, how had he not picked up on it? "I'm been pretty anxious the past few weeks. And Wooyoung is sick, could it have been realated to that somehow?" his mind tended to wander and with the different smell his mate was carrying, it was overwhelming and different from the Wooyoung he had mated. 

Yunho hummed and looked between the two, "It's a sudden and new smell. You're probably adjusting and since his new scent is something so unfamiliar and sensitive, your olfactory senses are more or less panicking and going into overdrive. Everything smells worse because your mate doesn't smell the same and he smells like sickness and discomfort. The same thing happened to Mingi, but to a lesser extent. His scent was stronger and less sweet, something he wasn't used to."

Wooyoung remembered the story his best friend had shared. Jongho had told him once he revealed he was for sure carrying pups. Mingi had been worried and was unsure as to why his mate smelled so different. After a deep scenting, they both discovered that he was actually pregnant and his scent was enhancing with the development of their pups. They had taken an immediate visit to the Healing Lodge and Yunho confirmed that yes: Jongho was pregnant. 

"So I'll get nauseous every time I try to scent Wooyoung? Or every time he gets near? I can adjust to the scent but it will take time as he heals," San reminded with a sad frown on his face, hand going to rub at Wooyoung's knee. Wooyoung whined at the touch, wanting his alpha to hold him rather than just touch him at a distance. San obliged, feeling the omega's irritation through the bond. He moved from his spot on the chair next to the bed and then into the bed with Wooyoung, curling around the younger and holding him close to his chest. Wooyoung rested his head on San's chest and reveled in his mate's scent, so homey and warm. He was still self-conscious though, not wanting his mate to feel sick after touching him, "Will his presence really be that agonizing for me to deal with?"

"You'll be exposed to it little by little, you'll get used to it. For now, it won't be as fine but you will acclimate, especially when your mate is right here providing your own little pup." 

Wooyoung nodded against San's chest, plump lips parting in a short gasp before speaking, "Please Alpha, don't be mad at me. Don't leave," his submissive side, his inner omega was in terror. His omega was fearing the worst, severing the bond between them both and leaving to avoid the problem altogether. Why would an alpha stay with an omega that would make him physically sick? Wooyoung reached up as a last resort and played with the red highlights of San's black hair. The fear of not being able to touch that hair was past frightening. He wouldn't be able to handle that. He loved San so much, too much. 

San immediately felt the guilt through the bond, Wooyoung feeling as though he was the issue. It broke San's heart and he assured the younger, cuddling his head of silver hair into his neck and kissing the top of it, scenting him with such an intensity that all he could smell was the sour smell of sickness that he was so admanment against. He would learn to love that smell, he knew it because that was the smell of his mate and he for sure loved his mate, "I would never, Wooyoung. I'm here for you, Alpha is never going to leave you," he promised, placing kisses all along Wooyoung's soft hair, "I would never dream of it." 

They stayed like that for a while as Wooyoung calmed enough for his breathing to return back to normal completely, as though there was nothing wrong in the first place. Once everyone was calm and collected, Yunho handed the pair Wooyoung's medicinal samples and congratulated them once again, "I'm really happy for you both. Come to me if you have any questions or concerns, I'd be happy to help in any way I can," he flashed his award-winning and wide smile, the one that showed both the top and bottom row of his teeth in the most genuine way. 

"Of course, thank you so much, Yunho," Wooyoung addressed once on his feet, yet again informally. Wooyoung was always the exception to the rule. He liked to break them within reason and calling a life long friend by his first name was what he wanted to do, rather than giving him such a formal title, "You were a lot of help," he leaned forward on his feet and hugged the slightly older, breathing in that muted cherry smell he had memorized since he was a pup, "I love you."

There were a lot of 'I love yous' thrown around among their friend group, the hybrids they grew up with anyway. It involved both the pack's healers, Yunho and Yeosang, the head Omega and Alpha, Seonghwa and Hongjoong, Wooyoung, San, Jongho, and Mingi. They were all like brothers and they shared those three words among each other with true affection, even though they all mated each other, minus Yunho and Yeosang. The only difference was between the mates, a certain smell that blossomed between the two when they said it to each other that meant the most. There were no jealous feelings among their group. Everyone loved each other and they were all friends, so San felt no threat towards Yunho as his omega hugged him. 

"I love you, too," Yunho wished back as the two separated. The beta then turned to San and did the same to him. Hugging him as he spoke, "I love you, Sannie."

"Love you, too," San responded, returning back to his mate's side, holding him by the arm in case he was needed, "We'll see you relatively soon?" he questioned as he pulled Wooyoung closer to his chest. 

"Yes. You should come to visit me at least once a full moon during your pregnancy, but for your illness, if you are diligent in ingesting the tea I made you, I would say visit me in a week to see if it has completely dissipated," Yunho wrings his hands together as a thought popped into his head, something that would affect the dynamic of their friend group, "When are you going to tell the others? About the pups?" 

Both San and Wooyoung were wondering that as well. The most prominent wonder was when they all had the time to really meet up and chat like they want to. It was hard to meet up, all eight of them, at the same time due to all of their different duties towards the pack. The last time they had been able to do something like that was when Seonghwa had his first litter of pups. They had all visited his den a few days after the twins were born, after both the omega and alpha allowed them to. The head omega and head alpha were hard to reach, in charge of so much of the pack's agendas and dynamics that they were often too busy to see their friends. Hopefully, they could do it soon. 

Wooyoung spoke up after a small cough that left his lips and ripped past his teeth, "It's always so hard to get everyone together, you know this. Unless it's Alpha Hongjoong or Omega Seonghwa, we don't really get the option of collaborating a time to meet up," it was hard fact and a hard pill to swallow. Some friends they saw more than others and that was always heartbreaking after growing up together. They all shared a special bond together and that bond was weakened among some of them due to lack of contact. It was no one's fault, just life getting in the way.

Yunho lit up like he remembered something important, "I've been seeing them every night with the sickness that is going around the camp, sharing details and my findings," he reported his day's findings as part of his duty to the leaders of their pack. In theory, he was just as important as the head Alpha and Omega. He was the head healer of the pack after all, "I'll be seeing them tonight and I can mention something about meeting together soon. I won't confirm any details with them at all, I'll leave that to you two."

Wooyoung lit up as well and a show-stopping smile shined and brightened up his once ill demeanor, "If you could do that, that would be fantastic, Healer Yunho!" Yunho was taken aback by the formality, something he wasn't used to from Wooyoung, "We can collect together and share the news, preferably before Jongho's litter arrives. It can be within the next moon, but no later or we risk telling them after the pups are born."

San looked up to Yunho and with pleading eyes asked, "Can you do that for us, Healer?" 

Yunho smiled softly, crooked and certain, "Of course I can. It will be easy for me, I'll tell them it has to happen, or else," he chuckled and his original personality, the one he held before he had to replace it with a more professional façade for his line of expertise. Being a healer was no small task and in order to provide that hospitable environment, he had to toss his easy-going habits to the side. This was his duty. 

San nodded and smiled back, feeling a brotherly love for the slightly older all the same, "Thank you, Healer," his next course of action was starting to lead Wooyoung out of the Healing Lodge, "We'll see you soon." 

Once out of the Lodge, the chill of the cold winter air nipped at their skin. Wooyoung was the only with his coat but neither had shoes on, so they both decided it would be better to shift into their wolf forms rather than stay in their human forms to prevent hypothermia and injury. Wooyoung removed his heavy coat and shifted, coat eventually held in San's mouth to give Wooyoung a better chance at breathing on their return home. The trek from the Healing Lodge to their den, although not very far, the distance was enough to make Wooyoung winded, breathing ragged once more with the strain it put on his lungs. San insisted they take a break until Wooyoung could breathe properly but all the younger wanted to do was get home and into his nest. San tried with all his might, but there was no stopping an omega, especially when you were mated with that omega. San was whipped for Wooyoung. 

Once back in their den, San immediately began brewing tea for Wooyoung in case it was needed soon. The alpha made sure he sat Wooyoung in the nest first, finalizing that he had absolutely everything he needed before reluctantly trudging the few feet it took to get to their small kitchen and kettle. Wooyoung was still struggling to breathe, the lining of his lungs making it hard to expand properly to inhale in what he needed in order to function properly. 

Wooyoung still couldn't believe it. He was pregnant, already two moons along. His hand smoothed over his flat abdomen, imagining himself in a month or so with a barely there bump. Then the image of himself with a large bump made its way past, San loving on his changing body as well. It was all too surreal. It was all too perfect. A gorgeous smile peeked its way onto his lips, top row of teeth shining so bright and white. San walked in to check on the slightly younger hybrid. His own smile paired with his mate's.

But then a horribly painful cough wracked Wooyoung's chest, pain like he's never felt before gripping onto the nerves. The hand that was on his stomach was now holding onto his chest, fingertips grasping onto the material of his shirt. 

San dropped to his knees once he was close to the nest and guided Wooyoung's back straight rather than curled in on itself, a proper breathing position to enhance inhalation. Yunho made sure to show both how to better his chances of beating pleurisy and that was through proper technique and fixing bad habits like his posture. Wooyoung knew them beforehand, having helped his mother through the same thing when she couldn't breathe at night. The night was always the worst for her. 

"This really sucks," Wooyoung complained once he stopped coughing and caught his breath again, "I hate this so much," San nodded with a frown, wishing he could do more for his mate. He wanted to say that he was okay, but he really wasn't, and it was such a poor act of sympathy. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Wooyoung spoke, tone and even his scent drowning in sorrow, "Do you think my mom felt like this near the end? It feels like I'm breathing through a hollow reed, she could barely even do that a few days before she died. She suffered a lot," tears started to well up in his eyes at the thought of his mother dying in such a state. The comparison, while he would not know exactly what she went through, the idea of this kind of pain in the slightest happening to his mother was heartbreaking. 

San leaned down, pushing past the sour smell he could now identify as Wooyoung's illness, and scented the younger. Knowing that his mate was pregnant with his pups or pups, he could really push past the smell. It would grow sweeter over time as Wooyoung's sickness went away but for now, all it was was sour. For him, this was the smell of his love. 

"Your mom may have or may not have. We can't say for sure, but you know that she's somewhere better where she can breathe and isn't in pain. You must believe that, don't you?" 

Wooyoung sniffled and wiped at his eyes, nodding, "I do, but she lived with that for half a year, a full six moons. I've been unable to breathe properly for less than a day and this is already torture," Wooyoung sniffled again, wiping his nose on San's chest, "I miss my mom."

"I miss her, too," San agreed, peppering kisses all over Wooyoung's face, paying extra attention to his eyes and lips, kissing away the tears and sadness, "I'm here for you and this is only temporary. I'll help you heal and get through this. Besides," San reminded as his hand traveled down to rest on Wooyoung's flat abdomen, index finger stroking along the skin while the rest stayed stagnant, "We have a pup to think about. They will hear about how wonderful your mother was and they can grow up with memories of her. Your mom will never be forgotten."

Wooyoung's scent sweetened up, no longer any sour there to make him sick. It was a relief to San to smell his mate and it made his heart swell, "Our pup," Wooyoung preened, a blissed-out smile lighting up his face past the tears, the leftover drops squeezing past as his eyes turned into crescents. A watery laugh left his lips because his mother always wanted grandchildren and she was finally getting some, "We're having a pup."

It was San's turn to start crying because yes, they were having a pup, "We are," he agreed, "And they are going to have an amazing omega papa to raise them."

"No," Wooyoung shook his head with a short chuckle, "Healer Yunho called me Mum, so I wanna be called Mum. You can be Papa," Mum had a nice ring to it and Wooyoung wanted that to stick to him forever, "Mum and Papa, that's really cute."

"Super cute," San agreed, pulling Wooyoung impossibly close to his body, forcing his face into Wooyoung's neck, lapping at his neck where his scent gland was, tracing his tongue over the scar that he had left there years ago, "Just like you."

"I hope our pup is as cute as you," Wooyoung wished, doing the same to his alpha's neck, tracing the scar that Wooyoung had been so eager to put there. 

"Maybe they will be," San joked, secretly wanting their pup to look like Wooyoung instead. 

"I hope," Wooyoung hummed, relaxing against his mate and sending off his delighted pheromones, making it easier for San to smell him past the milky scent he was going to be carrying for a long time, especially if they have more pups and San was sure they were going to at least have three pups total. 

Wooyoung's body shook as he coughed, lungs screaming in pain as he went with the motions of his body's illness. It was starting to feel worse and he was sure he would need more tea to calm everything down. He didn't have to say anything though because San hopped up and headed towards their kitchen, grabbing the kettle and pouring a generous cup for Wooyoung. He was lucky and the sound of San's humming as he poured the tea was music to his ears. 

"I love you."

"I love you, too," that real scent. The scent that came from only the two of them. Their words of affirmation were pure and both knew the other meant it with all their hearts. They were going to be alright, whether or not they had sicknesses or aversions, they were going to be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter!! ATEEZ is all I've been able to think about recently, so love them like I love them!   
> Comment about what you think and whether the pup will be a boy or a girl! I need ideas <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all finally meet together and the good news is shared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I removed the lactose intolerant portion because that's just stupid and I hated it. I have a better direction for this story :,)

With Yunho's help and his authority alongside the head Alpha and Omega, he was able to arrange a meeting between everyone and it had only taken two weeks to do so, just before the start of the new year. While San, Wooyoung, Jongho, and Mingi had no specific or higher authoritative positions in the pack, it was arduous to plan around the Heads' agenda as well as the Healers'. Yunho was always in the pack grounds and tending to the immediate illnesses and injuries while the pack's other healer, Yeosang, was out of pack grounds more often than not. 

Yeosang was a collector, the pack's hunter-gatherer in a sense along with his main role as a healer. Yunho was the head healer, staying within walking distance of the lodges and dens and making sure he was available whenever he was needed. While Yeosang had all the same training as Yunho and the same specifications and qualifications, he was regularly sent out to research and make runs. Medicine was not always close and at hand nor accessible. Yeosang's duties for the pack were to search for what was needed and discover and research new remedies. They were always learning and with Yeosang's findings, he was able to find new cures and treatments through his diligent study. Yeosang's position was just as important as Yunho's. 

The four of them did so much for the pack and the remaining four were simple pack members who did their part for their community, which was just as important anyway. Wooyoung and Jongho worked in the nursery with the pups while San and Mingi focused on expanding dens and hunting for food. Everyone had their part in the pack and for some, it was more time consuming than other tasks. And through Yunho's coordinating and applications, he was able to arrange a window of time for everyone to gather and spend time together as they did in the days of their youth. And with a little more persuasion, Yunho was able to nab a total of two hours, an hour longer than they were usually able to get. Time was fleeting and precious, they would spend it together well and with a purpose. 

San and Wooyoung greatly appreciated Yunho's efforts and through this, they were going to reveal their pregnancy to their friends. Wooyoung was incredibly excited and while his scent was still a little sour, it was also sweeter than it was before. His pleurisy had greatly improved but was still present with mild symptoms. He had trouble breathing every now and then but he was more or less healed. San was still tolerating Wooyoung's changed scent and was still getting sick to his stomach, but his excitement for their upcoming pup trumped his delicate sensibilities. His enthusiasm and confidence for their future were distracting enough. 

"Are you nervous?" San asked Wooyoung as he cleaned up the dining room table, ridding the hard wood of any crumbs or spills that may have transpired during their meal. Wooyoung had eaten fast, nerves to blame for his lack of control when ingesting his breakfast. His disregard for his habitual likeness to order thrown out the window in preference to distraction. 

Wooyoung was helping, clearing their dishes in the pail of water San had fetched for them that morning. Their water for the day was held in two larger buckets while the water they used to wash dishes was in a separate, smaller bucket. He hummed in thought, thinking over his answer because what was he feeling? "I feel a bit reluctant. This is a secret just between us, sharing and revealing that I'm pregnant feels like I'm losing that thrill of keeping a secret. That alone is exhilarating, but I know they'll be able to smell me and spot the difference soon enough. I do feel excited, but I think the... what's the word? Disappointment out-weighs the prospect of thrill. Maybe I'm overthinking it and it will actually feel better than what I'm expecting." 

San could relate and now that Wooyoung was bringing it to his attention, he realized that he felt the same way to a lesser extent. Having a secret was exhilarating indeed, but sharing something as huge as a pregnancy was just as so. San tossed the remainder of what he brushed off the table into a bin nearby and wandered behind Wooyoung, lowering himself so he was able to wrap himself around his mate, touching his nose to Wooyoung's scent gland as a gesture of comfort. Wooyoung's once stiff posture was now lax, giving into the calm his mate was providing, "Maybe, but think about the guys' faces when they hear you're actually pregnant and that you're going to bring a pup into this world. We've always had plans to raise our pups together and look at what we get to do. Seonghwa and Jongho are going to be over the moon about it!" 

Omegas possessed the tendency to fawn over pups. It was in their biology and while times were much more progressive now and omegas weren't expected to be a pack's breeding tools, pups were still a top-shelf desire in their families. Pups were treasures, everyone, especially omegas, knew that. 

Wooyoung smiled at San's encouragement, enjoying how enthused he was about the whole ordeal. His alpha pride shined through his exterior with a light so intense that Wooyoung could feel it in his own heart. The alpha had bred his omega well enough to create a pup, a new part of their pack that was going to grow up and become a productive member of their community. Not to mention a new addition of their small bloodline. Wooyoung preened at the thought, scent relaxing further until San could pick up hints of his scent before pregnancy.  His nose ached for the younger's original scent, not clouded by the unfamiliar scent of milk and pregnancy, but he was adjusting. This was his mate and his scent was already weaving into his brain, reminding him that this was his mate and the only one for him. He was learning to love it. 

"Made me feel better," Wooyoung stated as he turned his head, planting a well-aimed kiss on his mate's cheek, inhaling a deep whiff of vanilla, undertones of patchouli fingering into his senses as well, "You always know what to say and how to make me feel better. Almost invincible," he muttered, rubbing his cheek against San's in affection. His desire to be as close to San as possible, "I could take on the world with what you have to say to and about me."

"That's my goal," San smiled, angling Wooyoung's face until he was kissing him, tracing his lips with his own. His tongue entered his mouth, tasting what his mate omitted and found nothing but comfort. He tasted like nutmeg, initial scent clinging to his lips, "Only want to make you feel good," his hands traveled to Wooyoung's chest where he knew the omega was sensitive, even early on in his pregnancy. There was no change yet, but internally, the transition was already drastic for the omega, causing him slight pain in his chest. And while San was intolerant of the changes of his mate's body, biology easily prevailed and his fascination with Wooyoung only evolved more into infatuation. 

A change in Wooyoung's scent had the omega giggling that high pitched giggle he'd always had as though he had been told a joke and raised a hand to lightly push San away so he could face him, "We have to leave soon and I can't have you marking up my neck," San had a tendency to mark what was his and he especially did so with Wooyoung, his omega and mate. Another newfound fascination San had in his mate was his tendency to convert between moods awfully fast. Mood swings he reasoned, a symptom his mate seemed to manifest most prominently along with nausea. 

Willing away the spiciness of his arousal, San peeled his body from Wooyoung's and moved onto their coats that were hanging by the door of their den. They were to leave soon, "We'll take it slow so as not to strain your breathing. It's cold today too, your lungs will ache, so don't rush anything," the colder days of winter tended to be harder on Wooyoung's delicate condition and so San wanted to take every precaution there was to keep Wooyoung in his best condition. 

Wooyoung smiled warmly and stood after finishing the last dish, "How did I become blessed with such a caring alpha? I really must have done something in a past life that was monumental enough to be so graced with your existence." 

"Stop," San warned as he felt his ears turn red at his mate's compliment. Wooyoung was a sentimental hybrid who complimented whatever was on his mind directed at whoever he was with. Wooyoung is the perfect example of an optimist, but even then, he only spoke honesty, no room for inaccuracies in his vocabulary. Claiming something that was untrue would only hurt both parties in the end, "You're too kind to me."

"Impossible," Wooyoung stated as he pulled his alpha to him again and kissed his ear, "And I'm just trying to distract you. You can't be showing up to our meeting with a boner," he reminded, grabbing his coat from San's hand and sliding it on himself. The almost black fur tickled his neck and gave that familiar feeling of home and his mate, proof of their bond and their connection through the furs they had collected and treated together. The familiar warmth on his claim mark always burned a little hotter when he slipped his furs on, "With that being said, should we go now?" 

San coasted his own furs past his arms and shrugged the collar high enough to cover his neck, his exposed claim mark demanding warmth in the harsh bite of the wind, "I'm more than ready. I'm most excited about Mingi's reaction in all honesty. I'm betting he'll hit the floor when he hears about yet another pup joining the family," Family. That's what they were. Brothers that grew up together, yet raised by different alphas and omegas. 

With Wooyoung's competitive nature, he aspired to challenge San's guess but found that he could not because that was exactly how Mingi would react when he heard the news, "He'll probably laugh his head off, that's what he usually does. The big oaf," he giggled as he tightened the laces on his moccasins, constructed to repel snow and keep his feet warm. Traveling in wolf form was far simpler, but Wooyoung still didn't have the stamina to perform correctly with his current condition. He would have to settle for traveling in human form for now. 

When the door to their den was opened, a blast of freezing air slapped them both in the face and shivers ensued. The dead of winter was unforgiving and both preferred to stay inside where it was warm by the fire, but they had places to be and people to see. San slipped his hand into Wooyoung's, curling their fingers together in a tight grip to hold the younger close. Wooyoung held the same firm hold and it was reassuring and compassionate. San felt his omega's heartbeat through his fingertips and the blood flow was single-handedly responsible for his own heart's beating. They took their first step out and they were gone. 

All eight of them were heading out to the Heads' den where it was spacious and where Seonghwa and Hongjoong could calm the pups if needed. They were almost a full seven moons old and were far more developed at this point in their lives, but handling two at the same time in a room full of alphas and omegas they weren't too familiar with yet wasn't entirely ideal for their underdeveloped senses. They had spent most of their lives already being wrapped up in their parents' scents, getting to know only Seonghwa and Hongjoong, no room for strange alphas and omegas. Being in the comfort of their own den would aid in their succor and would make it easier on their parents. If one were to get fussy, their belongings and soothers were close by and at hand. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had had the first pups in their friend group, and there were three more to join in the year. 

Wooyoung and San were the first ones to enter the Heads' den with how early they had left their own den. Seonghwa was tending to the pup he was holding, breastfeeding her while the other half of his chest was covered to keep his modesty. The other pup was sitting on the floor on a clean blanket, Hongjoon sitting in front of her and playing with her. She was holding herself up just fine and was even trying to grab at a deerskin rattle that Hongjoong was shaking in front of her. She was so close to grabbing it but motor skills were still a learning trait that she was working on. It had been a month since Wooyoung had last seen Seonghwa and the pups and they had grown so much since then, it was unbelievable. Picturing his own pup in San's arms was so overwhelming that the scent of rain flooded the room, his happiness eager to reach every corner of the room and then some. 

But the new scent was unsettling for the pups and with Wooyoung's unintentional projection, the pup on the floor tried desperately to crawl towards Hongjoong and the one Seonghwa was holding clutched tighter to her mother's thin shirt with her tiny fists. So focused on their children, the Heads weren't able to pick up on the new scents until their pups were distressed, citrus crowding the room with a great abundance. It was alarming and pups' distressed scents were highly effective, almost like a warning of what was to come. Their alpha and omega, their protectors, were going to take care of the threat as soon as they sensed their children's' panic. Pups were so well protected. 

Both Seonghwa's and Hongjoong's heads whipped up and away from their pups to see who had entered their den with small frowns down turning their lips, but once accustomed to who had entered and the familiar spectacle of their friends entered their foresight, their frowns were replaced with smiles and their body language relaxed. Their brothers were here. 

"Wooyoung! San!" Seonghwa greeted from his spot on the couch ladenwith multiple animal pelts, treated recently in order for Seonghwa being as comfortable as possible. Hongjoon made sure of that, wanting nothing but the best for his mate. The Head Omega was confined to his spot on the couch with his pup keeping down, but he didn't mind as much. When it came between feeding his pup and greeting his life long friends, nourishing his child was more important, "Welcome! It's been a long time!"

Hongjoong, no pup on his breast, picked up his daughter on the floor and balanced her on his hip so he could travel over to his friends without worrying about his pup falling over with his lack of absence. His stark white coat glistened in the light of the candles lining the walls, the sign of a true Head Alpha. His daughter's small fist curled into the thick fur, seeking comfort as she neared the two unknown hybrids. One would think that she would be used to strange alphas and omegas in her den with how often Hongjoong and Seonghwa had meetings and gatherings with other pack members and pack leaders in their living area, but she wasn't. It was custom for visitors to meet in the Heads' den to feel welcome, but with the recent birth of their pups, Hongjoong felt that keeping their den closed to family and the Healers seemed best. The Head Alpha preferred to keep his family life and authority separate, not wanting to overwhelm the youngest two of his family. Hongjoong had a den built for him to have meetings in, keeping a safe distance in order to not overwhelm his pups with all the new scents. It worked well so far. 

"It's been so long, it's like you're both strangers now," he joked, bringing the alpha into a hugfirst before moving onto Wooyoung. He showed no threat and as their pack leader, San felt no qualms about the older alpha hugging his omega without permission, "Come in, come in. I'm sure Seonghwa will want to give you a big hug, Wooyoung," he chirped, flashing his perfectly straight and white teeth. His friendliness was always a strong suit for him, something that was also useful as a pack leader. 

Wooyoung's attention was focused elsewhere as he focused on the pup in Hongjoong's arms. She was at least double her birth weight and was so attentive now, switching between San and Wooyoung to try and recognize who she was looking at. Her cheeks were so round and rosy, evidence of how well her alpha and omega were taking care of her, eyes a stark blue, a commoneye color and one that reflected her parents' equally. She resembled Seonghwa entirely and she was purely gorgeous, "Which one is this?" Wooyoung asked, reaching out to tentatively grab onto the pup's hand. When he placed his finger in her open palm, she closed her fist, soft skin relaxing onto his. The emotions he was feeling were intense and it only made him anticipate further what he was going to have soon. He was going to have one of these, just as cute.

With a proud smile, Hongjoong glanced at his pup and raised a hand to lightly brush her soft cheek, "This is Jeongwon, the older one. I'm almost certain she'll be an alpha since she's so protective of Seungwon," the pack leader informed and observing her now, she was sitting up straight and so attentive. She definitely was an alpha and she would be a strong one at that with a father like Hongjoong. Her free hand grabbed onto Hongjoong's dirty blonde hair, fingers yanking at the longer length in the back as though looking for a distraction from the strangers in front of her. Hongjoong winced with each tug but he still held that smile everyone knew so well. He was proud of every action of his daughter, "She's also really strong and she likes to pull hair." 

"She's gorgeous, she really is. It's mind-boggling that someone can be so beautiful," San complimented, using his own hand to roam along Jeongwan's chubby cheek. She smacked her lips together and wobbled a bit as she turned her head to look behind Hongjoon's shoulder where Seonghwa was still sitting and breastfeeding. San pouted as though she was directly ignoring him, hand breaking contact with her face. 

Hongjoong then turned over his shoulder and faced the same direction as his pup and his scent intensified, rainadded into the mix to showcase his adoration for his omega. Cinnamon and sweet apple, "Let's say hello to Seonghwa. He's been waiting to say hello to you guys," he assured, reaching up to remove his pup's hand from his hair and trudge towards the couch, long white coat coasting the ground and swaying with each step. His elegance had not changed with becoming a father. 

All three headed towards Seonghwa and Wooyoung was the first to greet the elder omega, stooping over to deliver a warm hug with the pup between their bodies, white fur tickling his nose as he inhaled the scent of the Head Omega. Peppermint and thyme. Seonghwa hugged him with one arm while the other held the pup close to his body, expertly guiding the younger omega to sit next to him. San did not give him a hug right away, afraid that he would be overstepping boundaries. The Head Omega was breastfeeding and that seemed too intimate of an ordeal to interrupt. That would be taking it too far and so he kept his distance, which both Seonghwa and Hongjoong both silently appreciated. He would give him a hug later.

Wooyoung was allowed to get so close though since he was an omega, he was familiar with this type of functionality and this maternal instinct. Wooyoung rested his head on Seonghwa's shoulder and looked down at the pup on Seonghwa's breast, eating away with no care in the world. The small suckling noises she made were so innocent, knowing nothing other than pure survival instincts. Her small hand was curled on Seonghwa's chest and Wooyoung gently picked it up, holding the small fingers no longer than two berries stacked on top of each other. Upon instinct, she grabbed Wooyoung's finger and sighed contently past the nipple in her mouth.

Seonghwa chuckled with such love and adoration as he stared down at his youngest daughter, "She's taking kindly to you right away, she doesn't feel threatened by you at all," the Head Omega stated with a lilt to this voice, "She's an omega, only she could take so kindly to you after three weeks of not seeing you."

 _Or she can sense that I'm also with pup_ , Wooyoung thought to himself, "Or I'm just that amazing that she can't help but love me right away again," he peeked down at Seungwon and cooed when she made eye contact with him. She looked like Seonghwa as well, but her eyes were the slightest bit sharper. Like Hongjoong's, "See, she can't keep her eyes off of me," he joked, squeaky laugh making way and startling the pup enough to pop off Seonghwa's nipple, smacking her lips and trying to sit up, indicating that she was done. Not fighting his pup, Seonghwa quickly covered his chest to keep his modesty and placed the baby over his shoulder, gently patting her back to ease out any gas that may have made way into her stomach. 

"You're also a difficult spectacle to miss," Seonghwa stated as he kissed his pup's head. He finally looked Wooyoung in the eye and the familiarity and platonic love he could feel through their bond were intense. They had a small and feeble bond, something that came from growing up together and spending their nursery days sleeping in each other's nests. But that loving gaze sharpened as he focused in on Wooyoung's features and this is when Wooyoung knew he was found out. 

The Head Omega was quite powerful and while the Head Alpha had just as much power, he had more insight into actions and what happened in the pack. Seonghwa's authority over the pack required him to be able to relate what any member had to say to him, and thus his empathy was insane. He was able to spot the slightest change in scent in relation to mood change and then also in general. He could pick up on the scent of a pregnancy just as fast as Yunho could, and the younger was trained in such a discovery. Seonghwa's ability was an inherited trait and with the way he was looking at Wooyoung now, there was no secret between them anymore. The omega was hoping that the scent of Seonghwa's own pups, milky and strong would hide his own scent, but he guessed that was hopeful wishing, "You're pregnant," Seonghwa stated more than inquired as though he were guessing, already knowing that his friend was expecting. It was under his breath, as though taking caution and making sure he wasn't making the younger uncomfortable in any way. He was not presenting any hostility or anger, but instead a calm demeanor. He was staying open-minded.

Wooyoung shifted and kept silent but didn't feel or indicate that he was uncomfortable. This was enough confirmation for Seonghwa's eyes to widen and an angelic smile split his lips in two. His pup wiggled in his arms, trying to turn her head to see what was going on and when her eyes locked on Wooyoung, a wide and gummy smile spread on her lips, a small giggle leaving her lips. All three of them were feeling utter happiness and Wooyoung was feeling the most of it in his lower belly, heart beating happily, "Don't tell anyone. That's up to me and Sannie, okay hyung?"

"Okay," Seonghwa squeaked in excitement, pulling Wooyoung close into a bone-crushing hug, still careful with his daughter in his arms, "Congratulations, Youngie. I'm super happy for you, I really am," Wooyoung nodded, too happy to speak words. His scent was enough to give him away, detail the elation he was feeling at the moment.

Their moment was short-lived though as two new scents and two new voices entered the den, adding further to the milky scent that clouded most scents and overpowered everything in between. Jongho and Mingi had just entered the den, and Jongho was still pregnant, pregnancy taking over his scent entirely, no trace of gardenia left. If you're at the point in your pregnancy where your original scent is no longer there, he's far too pregnant.

Wooyoung looked over towards the entrance where Hongjoong was greeting the pair with large smiles. He greeted the others with the help of his daughter, the pup still wary of her guests. Wooyoung looked past Hongjoong and Jeongwon to see Mingi, tall and proud, hair a mixture of bright colors. The colors replicated that of a duck's, emerald, lavender, and gray, all layered and framing his face. He had always had a very interesting set of hair color. It changed every so often and the last time Wooyoung had seen him last week, it had been a dark blue. Its evolution was something spontaneous. But sidetracking onto Jongho, Wooyoung was taken aback with a punch to the mouth.

Jongho looked beautiful. The pregnant omega was glowing entirely, tan skin radiating with the light and health of a pregnancy. His cheeks were puffed up in a smile, full and bunching up in just the right way to make his eyes squint more than they ever had before. A very warm and inviting smile, maybe even maternal. His hair was shining, healthy, neatly done, and out of his face so everyone in the room could see the glow properly and just how happy he was. What the most shocking of it all was the massive curve of his belly and the weight added on his frame. He was huge and the sheer size of his bump nearly swallowed him whole, more pups than he was Jongho. One hand was threaded through Mingi's as the older escorted him and the other hand was holding under his belly, carrying its weight most likely due to how much strain it was forcing on his back. Wooyoung couldn't help but think that maybe Mingi was helping hold the younger up, unable to do it himself. His small body was barely holding on.

"Hold her," Seonghwa swiftly directed as he carefully handed his daughter over to Wooyoung, "I'm going to help Jongie over so the alphas can have some time together," he explained before jogging off, white coat still hanging off his shoulders, white hair bouncing on his head. He was elated to see his friend that has been far too busy and far too pregnant to visit anyone. Jongho was no longer in the nursery and was instead resting before he was to give birth to his litter. They were due any day now and all anyone could ask of them youngest of them all is to sleep as much as he can before expending all that energy. Giving birth is no easy feat.

Jongho and Mingi were brought to the couch where Jongho was placed right by Wooyoung and Seonghwa on his other side, much to Mingi's dismay. He was all jittery and on edge with his mate so impossibly pregnant and very close to his due date. He wanted to be as close to him as possible as often as possible. But maybe, just this once, he could let Jongho breathe a little because he was with his life long friends and they were going to take care of his omega just as well as he could, no less. He would let it go and maybe relax for a second. Being a parent was exhausting already and his pups weren't even here yet.

Once sat down on the couch covered in treated animal furs, Jongho almost immediately leaned his head onto Wooyoung's shoulder and sighed, seeking his best friend's comfort after walking so far from his den to this one. He scented Wooyoung lightly and made sure his nose was rubbing against the pale and smooth skin of his neck, avoiding his mating mark. It was friendly, no threat on his mate. Through Wooyoung's bond, he could sense the confidence San had in him at that moment. A smile spread on his lips. Even through the scenting, Jongho wouldn't be able to pick up on Wooyoung's own pregnancy due to how strong his own scent was. He smelled purely like a pup, only like a pregnancy. Milky and sweet.

Jongho was soon directing his attention at Seungwon and the sweetness of his already sweet scent intensified, proving his happiness. The rain was unable to weave through the undertones, but it was implied. The pregnant omega reached out to take the pup and while Wooyoung wanted to protest and hold her a bit longer, but he couldn't deny his friend when he was giving him those puppy dog eyes. So he sadly relinquished the pup and handed her off to Jongho who cuddled her as close to his body as possible with a litter in his belly. Wooyoung was happy to reach out run his fingers through her short and soft hair, dark and frail. His pup's hair would be very similar.

Yunho and Yeosang were last to join having left their apprentices with the best knowledge and notes for what they needed to do when the official healers were absent. They were clad in their coats of small furs and feathers and smelled of the Healing Lodge, their natural scents too underwhelming to cover any unpleasantries. Although, this smell was something they all grew acquainted to. The slight scent of sick and illness clung to their coats, but feathers tended to not carry odor, so the smell was minimal. Yet another reason why Healers wore feathers.

Everyone was assembled on the couches in the den, compressed as close as they could get to each other and while it may have looked uncomfortable to passersby, it was customary for them. With so many hybrids together in one room, they had to adjust to such occurrence and not think too much into it, having spent their whole lives dealing with the dilemma. Only more of them were going to show up as time went by.

Falling into a cordial conversation as though they hadn't stopped talking to each other seemed to be a pattern. Not everyone always had the availability to meet each other and so seeing their friends now, there was a lot of catching up to commit to. It was all nice, everyone contributed to the conversation and made sure they were all listening and distributed their input on a situation.

Jokes ensued and the main focus of it all was Hongjoong's hair. It was a mullet with the hair longer in the back than in the front. His reasoning was that he had needed a haircut but Jeongwon preferred playing with hair over her toys and as a way to preserve that, Hongjoong cut the hair that was bothering him and left the back longer for his pup to play with. It was rather humble and refreshing to see their Head Alpha as such a caring father. Seonghwa looked on in pride at his mate, impressed with the milestones he had created for himself. His mate was selfless and incredible.

But to everyone else who wasn't mated to him took his explanation as a joke. It has been Yeosang originally who had made the comment and was insistent on proceeding with the comedic release of such an intense reunion. And out of everyone, it was Wooyoung who laughed the most in that high pitched laugh he trademarked. If someone were to compare Wooyoung's laugh to something, San specifically would say it sounds like two blades of grass pressed together and someone trying to blow air through them. It was cute and it was one of the many characteristics that made Wooyoung himself. San laughed along with Wooyoung, a more sophisticated laugh making its way into the room. 

When the conversation started to die down and there weren't as many voices chiming in, too focused on the pups in the room, it was Hongjoong that turned to Woooyung to ask how he had been and how they hadn't heard much from him. As the pack leader, the Head Alpha, he always made sure that everyone was included because everyone had their own voice. No one was excluded.

"You were sick for a little bit, are you feeling better at all? I would be able to tell by your scent but all I can smell is Seonghwa and the pups, and now Jongho," he glanced to the heavily pregnant omega resting against Wooyoung's shoulder still, rubbing a tender hand over his large belly. The pups were wreaking havoc on his intestines. He was ready to have these pups, however many there were.

Wooyoung spared a glance at San who looked a little surprised but through their bond, he could sense how supportive his alpha was. He was giving the go ahead and letting his omega know that he could announce their news. He would be right by his side. Wooyoung's darted to Yunho and the Healer had a knowing smile on his lips, then a glimpse at Seonghwa, the Head Omega nodded, holding his pup's hand in his. He was holding Jeongwon now. Close to his heart. Wooyoung wanted so badly to do that to his own pup to be. They weren't too big right now, but they will be soon.

Wooyoung's lips flashed that million dollar smile he was so well known for having, "I'm doing a lot better now that I know what's going on with my body," he chirped, a hand subconsciously straying to his middle and a flurry of emotions flooded the room, from confusion to suspicion and then also happiness. Rain flooding his senses, "Cause there's a pup in here. They're already a little monster and causing their mum a ton of trouble."

Confusion nor suspicion was no longer there and all Wooyoung could smell was the fresh rainfall of emotion that made him feel safe and warm. His friends, his family, were happy for him, that much was evident. The room flooded with voices then, congratulating both San and Wooyoung. Many hugs ensued and both Wooyoung and San felt all the love in the room. The secret was out. Finally, and Wooyoung didn't feel so bad about letting it slip.

"Our pups are so close in age," Jongho noted, grabbing Wooyoung's hand and placing it on his own belly where he was feeling many kicks from small feet. Jongho then snuck a hand onto Wooyoung's flat stomach, a loving gesture that had Wooyoung blushing. Jongho giggled in delight.

"How far along?" Yeosang asked, surprised that he hadn't been informed earlier as one of the Healers.

"It's most likely ten weeks, but that's an estimate. I could be further along or earlier in gestation. I just hope this pup is healthy."

"You did it, San!" Mingi arrogantly yelled, reaching over to give San a high five to which he reciprocated.

Everything was perfect and when he had at first was bummed out about losing their secret, but now that it was out, it was exciting and thrilling. Far too perfect to seem real, but it was. This was his life and with all these people around him, there was no shortage of love and support. This was going to be amazing. He was just waiting for the end result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been like forever and this is horrible but I hope you enjoy ahah  
> Leave a nice comment too, or criticize everything I wrote please


End file.
